Achieving a computer implemented human-like response is a difficult challenge in the field of computing. Expert systems have emerged that are able to examine input data streams and provide responses by selecting from possible alternatives. However these systems must be individually programmed for the specific task for which they are intended.
It is not possible to anticipate every input combination during the programming process. Addition of further input alternatives and corresponding responses generally requires further programming of the expert system. Furthermore knowledge contained within the expert system is generally only accessible to the programmer. It is usually not easy to easily extract this knowledge in a format which is accessible to a conventional reader.
The present invention seeks to provide a human-like response emulator that differs from other systems.